Zabij chłopca
Zabij chłopca (ang. Kill the Boy) – piąty odcinek piątego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 10 maja 2015 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 11 maja 2015 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Daenerys obserwuje egzekucję. Przy łóżku rannego Szarego Robaka czuwa Missandei. Przy ciele Barristana Selmy’ego jest Daenerys. Dziewczyna nakazuje sprowadzić po przedstawicielu każdego z wielkich rodów Meereen i prowadzi ich do podziemi, w których więzi smoki. Jeden z mężczyzn zostaje spalony i pożarty przez uwięzione drapieżniki. Egzekucja pozostałych członków wielkich rodów zostaje odroczona. mały|lewo|Sam i maester Aemon. Sam Tarly czyta maestrowi Aemonowi doniesienia na temat Daenerys. Maester żałuje, że z racji wieku nie może wspomóc swej krewniaczki. Uważa, że Targaryen nie powinien być samotny. Rozmowę przerywa im Jon Snow, który prosi maestera o radę odnośnie kontrowersyjnej decyzji, jaką będzie musiał podjąć. Aemon radzi mu, by zabił w sobie chłopca i pozwolił narodzić się mężczyźnie. Snow rozmawia z Tormundem. Mówi mu, że wprawdzie Nocna Straż od tysięcy lat chroni krainę człowieka, ale czyni to źle, gdyż walczy z dzikimi, którzy także należą do krainy ludzi i zasługują na ochronę. Jon proponuje Tormundowi, by ten ruszył za Mur i przyprowadził wolnych ludzi, a Snow pozwoli im przejść tunelem pod Murem i da im ziemie po południowej stronie Muru. Pod jednym warunkiem – że gdy nadejdzie czas, dzicy będą walczyli wraz z Nocną Strażą przeciwko wspólnemu przeciwnikowi. Następnie Jon Snow zdejmuje Tormundowi kajdany, a ten przyznaje, że dzicy ukryli się w Hardhome. Tormund chce, by Jon ruszył wraz z nim, gdyż wolni ludzie muszą usłyszeć propozycję od lorda dowódcy.Bracia z Nocnej Straży są wzburzeni, gdy słyszą, co Jon Snow zamierza zaproponować dzikim. Większość jest przeciwna temu rozwiązaniu, a argumenty Jona, że zmarli dzicy zasilą armię nieumarłych wcale do nich nie przemawiają. Zdegustowany propozycją Jona jest Olly, który odebrał to bardzo osobiście. Brienne zatrzymała się w gospodzie w pobliżu Winterfell i próbuje się skontaktować z Sansą za pośrednictwem jednego z miejscowych mężczyzn. Stara służąca przekazuje Sansie, że gdyby znalazła się w kłopotach, ma zapalić świecę w oknie wieży. Dziewczyna idzie obejrzeć wieżę i spotyka Myrandę, która po krótkiej rozmowie prowadzi ją do psiarni. W jednej z klatek Sansa zauważa chłopaka, który kiedyś był Theonem Greyjoyem. mały|Sansa na „rodzinnej” kolacji. Theon przyznaje się Ramsayowi, że Sansa go widziała, a jego pan wspaniałomyślnie mu wybacza. Sansa wraz z Boltonami siedzi przy kolacji. Atmosfera jest ciężka, choć Ramsay stara się podtrzymywać rozmowę. Wyjaśnia Sansie, że Theon został ukarany za zabicie młodych Starków, dostał nowe imię i jest teraz nowym człowiekiem. Ramsay wpada na pomysł, by z braku innych krewnych to Theon oddał mu Sansę podczas ich ślubu. Roose i Walda mają dla swych towarzyszy radosną nowinę – dziewczyna jest w ciąży, a maester jest przekonany, że będzie miała syna. Wiadomość ta wyraźnie zaniepokoiła Ramsaya, który obawia się o swoją przyszłą pozycję. Roose rozmawia z synem wieczorem w swoim pokoju. Opowiada mu o jego matce, a potem wspomina o Stannisie, który chce zdobyć Żelazny Tron. Ramsay deklaruje swoją pomoc w pokonaniu Baratheona. mały|Shireen dosiada konia. W bibliotece Sam rozmawia z Goździk. Dziewczyna jest zdumiona wielkością biblioteki, chociaż Sam twierdzi, że największa biblioteka znajduje się w Cytadeli, w Starym Mieście, gdzie szkoli się maesterów. Sam wspomina, że kiedyś chciał zostać maesterem. Gdy do biblioteki wchodzi Stannis, Goździk czym prędzej ucieka. Stannis wypytuje Sama o to, jak zabił Innego, a chłopak wspomina o smoczym szkle oraz o armii umarłych, jaką widział za Murem. Stannis każe mu kontynuować lekturę i wychodzi. Idzie do Davosa i informuje go, że wojsko ruszy o świcie na południe. Wraz z armią jedzie Shireen i Selyse, które zdaniem Stannisa będą bezpieczniejsze w obozie, niż na Murze. Szary Robak budzi się po trzech dniach, smuci go informacja o śmierci Selmy’ego i uważa, że wszystkich zawiódł. Missandei pociesza oraz całuje chłopaka. Następnie udaje się do Daenerys, która prosi ją o radę odnośnie dalszego postępowania. Dany rozmawia z uwięzionym w celi Hizdahrem, przyznaje mu rację odnośnie tradycji, spajającej miasto i zgadza się na otwarcie aren. Aby wzmocnić więź łączącą ją z Meereen, Daenerys postanawia poślubić jednego z potomków wielkich rodów. Jej wybór pada na Hizdahra. mały|Atak kamiennego człowieka. Tyrion i Jorah dopływają do ruin Valyrii. Tyrion zauważa na niebie smoka i w tym samym czasie ich łódź atakują kamienni ludzie. Jeden z napastników wciąga Tyriona pod wodę. Jorahowi udaje się wyciągnąć Lannistera na brzeg. Jorah upewnia się, że żaden z zarażonych chorobą nie dotknął Tyriona. Zapewnia, że on sam również uniknął kontaktu z chorymi, ale nie jest to prawdą. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Maester Eaton * Elboneno Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako lord Commander Jon Snow * Stephen Dillane jako król Stannis Baratheon * Liam Cunningham jako ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten jako lady Melisandre * Alfie Allen jako Fetor * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Sophie Turner jako lady Sansa Stark * Hannah Murray jako Gilly * Michiel Huisman jako Daario Naharis * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Michael McElhatton jako lord Roose Bolton * Iwan Rheon jako Ramsay Bolton * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Ian McElhinney jako ser Barristan Selmy * Peter Vaughan jako maester Aemon * Tara Fitzgerald jako królowa Selyse Florent * Owen Teale jako ser Alliser Thorne * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Joel Fry jako Hizdahr zo Loraq * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Charlotte Hope jako Myranda * Kerry Ingram jako księżniczka Shireen Baratheon * Brenock O'Connor jako Olly * Elizabeth Webster jako lady Walda Bolton * Brian Fortune jako Othell Yarwyck * Michael Condron jako Bowen Marsh * Stella McCusker jako stara kobieta * Gianpiero Cognoli jako Wielki Maester * Raymond Keane jako mężczyzna z zimowego miasta * Ratib Asghar jako Wielki Maester * Peter Silverleaf jako Wielki Maester * Davor Jozinovic jako Wielki Maester * Ivan Peric jako Wielki Maester * Hadi Kermani jako Wielki Maester * Tonci Banov jako Wielki Maester * Calvin Heasman jako kamienny człowiek * Bobby Marno jako członek Nocnej Straży * Michael Stuart jako oficer Nocnej Straży Adnotacje * 17 z 27 członków obsady piątego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Conleth Hill (Varys), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Dean-Charles Chapman (Tommen Baratheon) i Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Różnice między serialem a książką * Daenerys bierze jako zakładników po parze dzieci z każdego z wielkich rodów, ale mimo iż Synowie Harpii atakują co noc Nieskalanych, to Daenerys odmawia zabicia któregokolwiek z dzieci w odwecie. * Tormund nie trafił do niewoli, Jon Snow wysłał po dzikich ludzi Val, siostrę żony Mance’a Raydera. * Shireen, Selyse i Melisandre pozostały na Murze, Stannis ruszył do Winterfell sam. * Tyrion nie dotarł do ruin Valyrii, a podczas swej podróży rzeką nie widział smoka. * Jorah nie został zarażony chorobą kamiennych ludzi. Nawigacja de:Töte den Jungen (Episode) en:Kill the Boy es:Matad al chico fr:Tuer l'enfant pour laisser naître l'homme it:Uccidi il ragazzo ja:シーズン5第5話「“壁”の決断」 pt-br:Mate o Menino ro:Omoară-l pe baiat ru:Убей мальчишку zh:S05E05 Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 5